A railway bogie may include a wheel set having an axle provided with wheels and an axlebox assembly wherein rolling bearings are mounted for supporting the rotating axle; a railway bogie frame which can support a wagon body; and suspensions mounted on axlebox arms and connected to the railway bogie frame.
The rolling bearings may be mounted on an axle end and axially maintained between an abutment provided on the axle end and a cover fastened with the axle. The rolling bearings are surrounded by a housing of the axlebox assembly.
A backing ring may be mounted between the rolling bearings and the axle abutment for equally distributing the load during the rolling bearings press fitting process on the axle end.
The axle abutment consists in a shoulder between the axle end having a smaller outer diameter than the adjacent axle portion. The shoulder comprises a radial surface bearing against the backing ring. The said radial surface extends radially with a rounded groove on the axle end for avoiding stress concentration in the shoulder corner.
However, the radial surface has a small radial length that limits the contact surface with the backing ring and then limits the load exerted during the rolling bearings press fitting process. Indeed, the parts may be plastically deformed in case of excessive load during the mounting process of the rolling bearings whereas an insufficient load leads to tolerance issues.
It is therefore a particular object of the present invention to overcome these aforementioned drawbacks by providing an axlebox assembly of simple design with a reduced number of components that is easy to assemble, economical, able to operate for a long time in both an effective and an economic manner.